


gemstones and starflowers

by boydivisions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, the lions are housecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivisions/pseuds/boydivisions
Summary: Allura proposes to Shay, and fluff ensues.





	gemstones and starflowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble request that got kinda out of hand...... because this ship really needs more content

Allura’s hands were trembling with nervousness. The ring box felt like it weighed 100 pounds in the pocket of her dress, and her mind was racing a mile a minute.

She couldn’t believe it- months of planning and preparing, all leading up to what would (hopefully) be the happiest night of their lives so far.  
Shay wasn’t home yet- she wouldn’t be for another 15 minutes or so. Allura had been busy all day- cooking, cleaning, setting up a perfect romantic dinner- all for the perfect proposal setting.

She smiled when she heard the familiar jangle of keys outside and saw their cats run to the door to greet Shay as she stepped in. Blue yowled happily and rubbed her head against Shay’s ankle as she kicked her shoes off.

“Hey, babe.” Allura smiled, walking forward with her arms open. Shay went willingly into the embrace, wrapping her strong arms around Allura in a tight hug.

“Hello, starflower.” Shay grinned, kissing Allura on the forehead and peeking over her shoulder.

“What’s going on? Is there some special occasion tonight?” Shay’s eyes widened. “Oh no, did I forget our anniversary?!”

Allura shook her head quickly, squeezing Shay’s arm in reassurance. 

“No! No special occasion! Just felt like making us a nice dinner.” She murmured, pressing a quick kiss against Shay’s lips.

Shay smiled her 1000-watt smile, the one she saved especially for moments like these.

“I love you so much.” She murmured, squeezing Allura a bit tighter. “Lemme just change out of my work uniform, okay, babe?”

Allura nodded, stepping back to let Shay through to their bedroom. The cats all followed her, meowing loudly and twining around her feet.

Except Black. Allura scooped her up when she felt her headbutt her ankle.

“Yeah, I’m gonna do fine, girl! I can do this! I can propose to my girlfriend of 7 years! No problem!” Allura whispered, burying her face in Black’s fluff.

Shay came back out a few minutes later, her uniform replaced by comfy pajamas and her short black hair pulled out of her face with bobby pins. Her brown eyes sparkled as she kissed Allura on the nose and pulled out a chair for her.

“So what’s for dinner, babe?” Shay murmured.

“That chicken tortilla soup you like so much- your mother’s recipe?” Allura grinned as Shay’s eyes lit up.

“That’s my favorite food!” Shay squealed, then sent a questioning look Allura’s way. “Are you _sure_ I didn’t forget something?”

Allura nodded, pulling a chair out for Shay.

“You’ve been working so hard lately, babe- I just felt like doing something nice for you.”

Shay smiled softly, settling down in her chair as Allura brought out the bowls and served them both a bowlful of the soup.

They ate peacefully, idle conversation and soft kisses exchanged in between spoonfuls of soup.

Once they were done, Allura cleared both their bowls and sat back down in front of Shay.

“There is- uh- something I wanted to ask you though.” Allura murmured, biting her lip.

“What’s that?”

She took a deep breath. This was it.

“Shay, we’ve been together for 7 years now, and I think they’ve been the best 7 years of my life.” Allura mumbled, hands starting to shake again. “A-and I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

Allura slid out of her seat and dropped to one knee- shivering a little as Shay’s eyes immediately filled with tears. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box, popping it open.

_(She couldn’t help but remember the moment she’d found the ring. It wasn’t an engagement ring, per se, but Shay had pointed it out to her while they were shopping one day. Allura had known it was the one right then._

_She’d sneaked back to the jewelry store while Shay was shopping for groceries and bought it without Shay knowing._

_7 months later, here they were.)_

“Shay… w-will you marry me?” Allura’s voice trembled.

Shay clapped her hands over her mouth, tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

Allura stared at her- and it felt like time slowed to a crawl.

“Yes!”

And everything was back to normal speed.

Allura squealed, flinging herself into Shay’s arms and knocking the chair back. They wound up on the floor in a giggling, blushing mess.

Allura slid the ring onto Shay’s finger, admiring the way the gold band and pale pink crystal looked against Shay’s rich, brown skin.

Allura didn’t realize she was crying until Shay’s fingers gingerly wiped them away, and Allura leaned into the touch.

“I-I was so worried you would say no,” Allura chuckled through the tears, her voice cracking. “I almost didn’t ask you tonight.”

Shay wrapped her arms around Allura, tugging her closer.

 

“I’m so glad you did, starflower.” Shay murmured, running her hands through Allura’s hair. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Allura stared at her _fiancée_ \- God she’d never get tired of calling Shay that- and cupped her face in her hands.

“I can’t wait to marry you, either, baby.” Allura grinned, burying her face in Shay’s shoulder to press a kiss there.

(And maybe hide her blush.)

After a while, the cats joined their cuddle pile, purring wildly in response to their owners’ happiness.

Allura gave Shay her best puppy dog eyes.

“Carry me to bed, babe?” 

Shay acted like she was debating it, before her facade dissolved into a grin. 

“Of course, honey.” Shay scooped Allura _and_ the cats up into her arms, and _wow_ , Allura would never get tired of Shay’s buff arms cradling her.

Shay ran to the bedroom, giggling while Allura squealed and squirmed in her arms. Shay belly-flopped on the bed, landing face-to-face with Allura and bopping her nose while the cats squirmed out from under them.

Allura ran her hand over the ring on Shay’s finger one last time before turning a smirking grin on Shay.

“Wanna make out a little, _fiancée_?”

Shay grinned back.

“Sure thing, _fiancée_.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me @ http://slainmckogane.tumblr.com/ !!


End file.
